Awaken Who I Used to Be Oneshots
by lostinmyownworldforever
Summary: For my lovely readers of AWIUB, here are oneshots that you can vote on for me putting in the actual story. They all set place from a couple months after to years after. Several pairings but mainly Kirk/OC (Faith) Warning–Randomness, and slight spoilers, I'll do my best not to spoil anything too big, though! If you want the chapter in the story, comment to vote! Hope that you enjoy!


**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy! This is just a random oneshot that I came up with, they probably have some hypo spray to fix you being sick in the future, but I just had to write this oneshot!**

**I may or may not end up putting this in Awaken Who I Used to Be!**

**For all my loyal and loving readers, read on!**

**I do not own any part of Star Trek (does merchandise count?)**

* * *

><p>Third Person Point of View:<p>

Spock couldn't help but notice how out of it his captain seemed this morning. So far he hadn't even cracked one joke, and it was already 11:57 Earth time.

"Captain?" Spock waited a few seconds before walking closer to his captain's chair and speaking again, "I'm concerned for you, Captain." This startled Kirk to the extend of him nearly falling out of his chair.

He looked wide-eyed at his first officer before he responded, a beat too late if you asked Spock. "How so?"

This caught everyone's attention. Even to this day, whenever Spock said anything that had to do with him and feelings the young captain would make a joke. Yes, he had been out of it ever since Faith had gotten back, and had been overly giddy to finish his shift, for sure. But this was different, it seemed to match how he felt and acted when Faith had disappeared earlier.

Spock seemed to understand that this was a personal problem, and waited until everyone else had lost interest a few moments later, but by that time Kirk was off in his own world, his eyes dazed over.

"Captain, may I have a word with you in your ready room?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah, sure thing, Spock." He got up and walked slowly to his ready room, with Spock in tow.

"Captain, are you currently resulting from not having slept well last night, or is this an entirely different matter?" Spock had seen Kirk's bad sleeping days, but this seemed worse.

Kirk waved him off with his hand, before leaning against his desk, his free hand on the counter as a yawn over took him. "Not at all, Spock."

Even as oblivious to human emotions as Spock was, he could tell that something was wrong. "Jim." He stated, and that was all that he had to say.

"It's Effie, Spock."

The Vulcan raised a slender eyebrow, "Jim?"

"She's sick, she hasn't been feeling very well lately and yesterday she completely lost her voice and she was burning up last night, Spock, I could barely sleep! I was so worried that something was going to happen to her and–and–"

"Jim," Spock cut off Kirk's ranting, he seemed like such a mess, even more so than usual. "Perhaps you should go be with Ms. McCoy?"

Kirk opened his mouth, but Spock cut him off.

"I can take care of things here." His monotone hadn't changed at all. Kirk nodded before using the little energy that he had to laugh and shake his head.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, Spock."

"Pardon me, Jim, what was it that you were going to say?"

Kirk laughed again, lighter than his usual laugh and much softer, he indeed was tired, Spock couldn't help but notice. "What's ya do? Burp?" Spock was confused by the comment, but it seemed to amuse the young, sleep-deprived blond who had previously been quite upset, so he let it go. "And why the hell did you just call Effie 'Ms. McCoy'?"

"I believe that her 'nickname' as you put it that is floating around the ship is quite . . . odd."

"Then why not call her Faith or Effie like everyone else?"

"I do not seem to know Ms. McCoy well enough, Jim."

"Whatever you say, Spock." He went for the door, and without turning back around, he thanked his first officer, and although Spock might have thought that it was just for letting him go take care of Faith, it wasn't, to him, that simple 'Thanks.' covered everything that Spock had done, and held himself up through for everyone else over the last couple of months. Lord knows that everyone really needed him.

"My pleasure, Jim." Spock said after he heard the turbo lift doors open, so he was sure that he didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Kirk ran down the hallway as fast as he could without collapsing from exhaustion. As soon as he arrived at his door he punched in his code faster than he could ever really remember, much faster than when he came back to his quarters the last couple of weeks since Faith had moved in.<p>

But his speed changed as soon as he walked through the doors that led to the bedroom of his quarters. Sitting on the bed with her messy-haired head leaning against the wall sat his ever-so beautiful Faith.

She opened her eyes at the sound of the door and looked at him.

She opened her mouth but he beat her to it, "Spock relieved me." She nodded and smiled at him, motioning for him to come and join her, her vocal cords were already strained from the previous incident, but now she could barely speak at all, and he didn't want her to so much as try.

He kissed her forehead and cheek before resting his forehead to the top of her head, she rested her head against the top of his chest as he pulled her down with him onto the bed. She grabbed his shirt and tugged on it lightly, the action caused him to chuckle, as it always did. She sat up for a moment, just giving him enough time to take his shirt off and throw it to the floor in a messy wad, the black undershirt being the next to go. If she hadn't been so tired she would have gotten up and thrown them at him, telling him to fold them, but alas, she was tired.

"Happy now?" she opened her mouth and he narrowed his eyes at her before cocking an eyebrow, something that he had learned from his dear friend Spock. She chose to nod her answer instead. "Good." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and pulled her back down.

"How's my favorite girl been?" he whispered, she shrugged and sat up slightly. She looked at him for a moment before reaching across his chest to the bed side table to grab his PADD, he bit the inside of her arm playfully as she did.

She quickly typed on it and handed it to him.

_Much better now._

"And why's that?" he asked mockingly.

_You know why._

She quickly typed back.

"No, really," he mocked, "I don't!"

She rolled her eyes and typed again.

_Because you're here._

He smiled.

"Not at all what I was expecting." He whispered and pulled her in close to kiss her forehead. She smiled and cuddled up close to him.

Yeah, Sulu was right, he was whipped.

But so what? Whipped cream was just cream before it got whipped? And he'd much rather be whipped cream instead of cream. And plus, everyone liked whipped cream better than cream! Spock himself had stated that he liked the motivation that Kirk had in him ever since he found something truly worth fighting and working for. Of course, those weren't his exact words. But they were the second to last thoughts running in his head as he began to fall asleep.

The very last one being completely focused on the beautiful girl curled up beside him.

His world.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy, fluffy, and probably super terrible, but I just had to write it! Hope that you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
